


A Recipe for Tears

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Community:tsn_kinkmeme, Crying, Domesticity, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo Saverin doesn't cry (except for when he does.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Recipe for Tears

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/390.html?thread=212870#t212870) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/)**tsn_kinkmeme** which turned into fluffy college era domesticity fic but crying is still a major theme?

Mark is concerned. They are going to visit Eduardo’s parents in three hours. His best friend has been blinking tears away for half an hour now. He’s not really sure what to do. It’s not really his forte.

Eduardo is hunched in the common room, tears streaming down his eyes.

Ok Mark is a little insensitive sometimes but even he can tell Eduardo needs help even if he doesn’t want to admit to needing it. Him being a strong Brazilian man and all. Mark took a deep breath and hopes he is doing the right thing. “Are you alright? Your eyes look really red and your face is getting puffy.”

“I’m fine,” he snaps. “Stop looking at my face then if it bothers you.”

Mark bristles. “I just think you’re stressing yourself out. You parents are going to be fine. You said they weren’t expecting anything from you. Maybe you should just relax.” He says the next bit quickly just in case. “Or we can tell them you can’t make it.” Rushing on, he almost trips over the words. “You don’t have to get yourself worked up like this.”

“It’s not my fault. For fuck’s sake, I’m NOT CRYING,” Eduardo says vehemently, wiping his tears with his shoulder in a weird shrug. There’s a wet patch on his shirt.

“I know that. It’s a natural chemical reaction to the broken cells in the onion. Enzymes called alliinases break down amino acid sulphoxides and generate sulphenic acids. A specific sulfenic acid, 1-propenesulfenic acid, formed when onions are cut, is rapidly rearranged by a second enzyme, called the lachrymatory factor synthase or LFS, giving syn-propanethial-S-oxide, a volatile gas known as the onion lachrymatory factor or LF. The LF gas diffuses through the air and eventually reaches the eye, where it activates sensory neurons, creating a stinging sensation…”

Eduardo’s eyes are still streaming and he uses the hand not holding the knife to try and wipe his face. “Ow fuck. Onion juice. In. My. Eye. What…are you reading the wikipedia page to me?”

“Yes.” Mark says, looking up from his laptop. “Wait. How did you-”

“I googled the recipe.”

“How very untraditional of you,” Mark comments.

“Well it’s not like I know my grandmother’s recipe for cream of onion soup. I just want to surprise them ok?” Eduardo says with a sigh.

Even though cooking is really not his thing. Eduardo is his best friend. He was there when he needed him. “So er you need any help there?”

“Are you offering to help?”

“Hey!” Mark is a little offended by the incredulous tone in Eduardo’s voice. “I can’t be worse than you, dickface. See if I offer to help next time.”

“So you’re really offering to help?”

“Well I was thinking I’d sit and read these comics out to you while you chop the onions so if you’re going to cry-”

“I’m not crying!” Eduardo protests.

“-you can cry happy tears. Then I was thinking that I’d let you help me get rid of the twelve cans of Cream of Onion that I had in pantry. Accidentally bought too much,” Mark says casually.

Eduardo stops chopping. “Wait. You _just happened_ to have 12 cans of onion soup? Last time I checked, the supermarket doesn’t even stock that. Where did you find that? Please don’t tell me you robbed some grandmas for it.”

Mark gives him an exasperated look. “It’s called the Internet. Amazon.com.”

“I invited you four…no, five days ago. You had this all planned? I’m impressed,” Eduardo says.

They usually ship between 6-10 days but Mark had it posted express. Not that he was going to tell Eduardo or he’d feel bad. Eduardo was always letting him eat his food or getting him lunch so he had enough saved just from lunch money. He wanted to pay him back.

Eduardo stops chopping again, he swiveled around. Eyes narrowed and waving his knife at Mark, he accuses “You thought that I’d fail at cooking. You didn’t think I could do it.”

Mark rubbed the back of his neck nervously before raising his hands in surrender. Eduardo could get really touchy about not being good at something. “I like to think of it as like a backup server, you know? Just in case. I mean you can never have too many cans of Campbell’s right?”

Eduardo looks unconvinced.

Mark goes on. “Plus you always said I should take better care of myself. To stock up some food around here.” It does the trick. Eduardo totally has a soft spot for him.

Eduardo smiles fondly at Mark. “You’re right.”

Then Mark reads the comics out while Eduardo chops up all the onions and they both make the soup together. They are horribly late but Eduardo’s mom doesn’t care. The moment she sees him, she sweeps him into a hug. Eduardo watches with some amusement as Mark blushes when she kisses him on both his cheeks. Mark’s holding the giant pot of soup awkwardly.

“None of this ‘Mrs Saverin’ business. You can call me Adriana. Oh, you bought soup!” She lifts up the lid. She gushes, “Cream of Onion soup.”

“Eduardo made it, Mrs Saverin”

“Mark helped, Ma.”

Mrs Saverin raised her eyebrows. “You’re our guest. You don’t have to bring anything and you, Eddypoo, you’ve finally come home to visit and you bring me tinned soup.”

Eduardo has gone tomato red.

“That was my fault actually, Mrs- uh Adriana,” Mark says even though Eduardo’s mother is clearly amused.

“Mark is a good influence on you.” Adriana gives Mark an approving look.

“Ma,” Eduardo whines slightly.

She ignores Eduardo’s protests. “He’s never brought anyone home. Last year, he didn’t come at all. This is a huge improvement. Thank you Mark.”

“It’s nothing. I’m. Thanks. You’re uh welcome,” Mark stutters.

“I’ll go warm it up right away.” To Eduardo, she says, “Your father’s inside talking with your sister.” And to Mark she says, “It’s nice to meet finally meet you. Please make yourself feel at home.”

Mrs Saverin is really nice but from what he remembers from his eavesdropping on Eduardo. Eduardo’s father is a tough man to please.

Eduardo takes his coat and hangs it up. Mark follows. Mark can tell Eduardo is a bit nervous.

Before they walk in, Eduardo grabs Mark’s hand and says quietly, “Thanks for all your help.”

“No problem. Would have wanted you to turn up with your face blotchy and your eyes all puffy. They’re going to think _I_ made you cry.” Eduardo’s hand is a little sweaty but it’s warm and it makes Mark feel safe like home. It’s kind of perfect. Mark squeezes Eduardo’s hand. “Ready?”

They walk in together.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated over whether it's realistic or not to have them holding hands at the end because it's likely Brazilian's are conservative people and it'd probably not go down well. That said, Eduardo's a big boy. And his mom has his back ;)
> 
> I really did copy past the Wikipedia page on onions here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Onion#Eye_irritation  
> I also found out that you can buy Onion Soup online (but you have to live in America xD) here: http://www.amazon.com/Campbells-Cream-Onion-Soup-10-75-Ounce/dp/B000H11D9Y


End file.
